1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a medically therapeutic support platform and, more particularly pertains to an adjustable support platform or seat adapted for the treatment of gastroesophageal reflux and other childhood disorders.
The common portable baby seat is presently well known and in wide use throughout the world. The type of adjustable baby seat or support platform described by the invention relates to an entirely new concept and is not known in the prior art. A problem which is especially associated with new-born infants is medically identified as gastroesophageal reflux. Gastroesophageal reflux is a condition quite commonly encountered in new-born infants and is clinically defined as a tendency for regurgitation of gastric contents into the esophagus. The present invention is adapted to effectively aid in relieving this condition, as well as others which may result therefrom.
Ordinarily, gastroesophageal reflux occurs in new-born infants ranging in age from birth to one year and can persist for periods of anywhere from two to ten weeks. Medical studies have illustrated a tendency to reflux in 38% of new-born infants. Prior to the present invention, the accepted treatment for this condition was for the infant to remain in the hospital for a period ranging anywhere from two to ten weeks, and with the treating nurses or medical staff attempting to maintain the infant in an inclined position throughout the hospital stay by constructing make-shift supports. Due to rapidly rising hospital and medical costs this treatment is considered both uneconomical and inefficient. Research has determined that upon inclining the infant 0.degree. to 60.degree. relative to the horizontal plane and supporting the child in a sitting-standing type posture, this will effectively alleviate any pressure on the esophageal and abdominal areas of the infant. Pressure on this area is thought to be a prime contributing factor in causing the condition. This elevation of the infant when combined with thickened food has been shown to relieve the symptoms and distress in 90% of patients.
Further research has also shown that by inclining infants as described in this invention the more serious disorders that may develop from gastroesophageal reflux such as esophagitus, esophageal stricture and even anemia, may also be prevented. Additionally, the treatment of unrelated disorders, such as pyloric stenosis (the narrowing of the muscle tissue surrounding and controlling the broad outlet of the stomach) and hydrocipholus (excess fluid in the brain), is also improved by the use of the invention described herein. This is due to the fact that upon inclination to the proper angle, gravity alone, without any abdominal pressure, keeps the food and fluid down in the stomach. Hydrocepholus and pyloric stenosis are relieved because of the orientation of the infant's body relative to gravitational forces.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The inventive arrangement effectively obviates the tendency of infants to regurgitate their gastric contents into the esophagus. To effect this result, the inventive concept utilizes a unique configuration of support post and contoured indentation to support the infant on the platform. It has been found after clinical research that when supporting the infant on a platform of this type, at a particular angle to be determined for each individual infant, the infant can be supported without exerting any pressure upon the esophagus, stomach or lower esophageal sphincter. By inclining and supporting the child in such a manner, the relief of any pressure tending to act on the lower esophageal sphincter has been found to help alleviate the gastroesophageal reflux condition.
None of the prior art, of which Rocker U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,272,556, Storer 3,572,830 and Meeker U.S. Design Pat. No. 252,118 are typical, even suggests the present invention's functionality or design in treating this or other stomach-related conditions or ailments.
As illustrated in Rocker U.S. Pat. No. 3,272,556, a relatively simple arrangement is utilized to provide for an adjustable baby seat. The seat is limited to only a limited number of angles of inclinations as well as being merely a baby seat. An infant when supported in a conventional seat of this type, will not only slump forwardly, thus causing pressure to be exerted upon the esophageal area of the body, but will also cause pressure to be exerted upon the sphincter so as to induce the reflux condition. As a result of this sitting posture, the child would experience no relief from gastroesophageal reflux, because abdominal pressure would be exerted upon the torso by the legs.
Storer U.S. Pat. No. 3,572,830, also subject to the same limitations as previously mentioned with regard to Rocker, utilizes an upwardly projecting horn which is incorporated into the seat to thereby prevent the child from sliding forwardly. This horn is not used to support the child as in the invention herein described but is utilized to retain the child within the seat. The seat of Storer also contemplates much older children than the infants to which the invention is particularly applicable.
Finally, Meeker U.S. Design Pat. No. 252,118 shows a basic design for a portable baby seat. Although not particularly relevant, it is referred to as showing the state of the art with regard to portable babyseats. This particular design, as well as all of the prior art known, has all of the limitations of the Rocker patent as described hereinabove. The invention herein described allows for ease in the home treatment and care of the infant afflicted with the above-described condition as well as to provide the hospital with an improved arrangement for the care of the infant while at the hospital.